


说过多少次别向你的同事寻求帮助

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Humor, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: 这一切都要怪奎恩。谁让他在一次郎情妾意的约会中没能管住自己的嘴。但是木已成舟，事已至此，无法可说。有谁能够为焦头烂额的奥利弗提供一些帮助呢？幸运的是，超人和蝙蝠侠总是那么的乐于助人。当然，如果他们能别这么热心就更好了。箭雀，超蝙超。一发完结。关于后者有明确的互攻暗示。你们以为这是肉，但其实它就是篇crack。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen
Kudos: 24





	说过多少次别向你的同事寻求帮助

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queensberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queensberry/gifts).



这一切都要怪奎恩。

谁让他在一次郎情妾意的约会中没能管住自己的嘴。

“咱们的周年纪念日，”当时，他搂着坐在自己大腿上的黛娜的腰说，“你有什么想要特别制定的期待？我当然已经订好了烛光晚宴的餐厅，不仅如此，还有很多的意外惊喜——但是，我想听听你有没有什么特殊的要求……”

“嗯……”当时正懒洋洋地靠在奥利弗肩膀上的黑金丝雀用手指玩起了她柔软的金发，“什么要求都可以吗？”

“什么要求都可以，宝贝儿。你知道，不管你想要什么。”

你是我人生中最为重要的瑰宝。他这么说着，吻了吻他的亲亲黛娜的唇。

这让黛娜想了一会儿，她想事情的样子真是怎么看怎么显得可爱，明明平时是个雷厉风行的大姐姐，但是当她坐在奥利怀里的时候，却让奥利觉得她是个让人的心都可以为之融化了的蜜糖甜心。

“既然你要我说，”黛娜突然笑道，“那答应了可就不能反悔。”

“不管你要什么——我是不会反悔的，宝贝儿。”奥利含情脉脉地回答。

做人，就不应该把话说得太慢。

说太满的傻瓜，最后都是要遭报应的。

这会儿，奥利还不太明白这个人生道理，但是没关系，老天很快就要把这个道理教给他。

“嗯……那天晚上，我想来点刺激和不一样的。”所以黛娜贴在奥利耳边，一边松开他领口的扣子，一边轻声细语地说。“你是不会让我失望的——是不是，我亲爱的奥利？”

他是不会让他的老婆失望的。

这句话的意思是说。

不管付出什么样的代价，他也不会让黑金丝雀在他们结婚纪念日的晚上大失所望，不管付出什么样的代价……

但是这个“刺激和不一样的”是指什么，这就让奥利弗变得很困惑。

“我很确定如果我把她邀请到房间里，让她看到那里面已经坐了十多对男女在不停交合，她是不会为此感到高兴的。”奥利弗唧唧歪歪地说，“就算她不介意，我也介意，我为什么要和其他人分享我的老婆。我也不想让其他人来分享我，我不想让任何人分享我们之间的关系。但是除此之外你要说什么刺激和不一样的，我是真的不太明白……”

“啊——”巴里说，“不好意思打断你一下——虽然道理我都懂，但是你为什么要和我们讨论这种问题？”

“我为什么要和你们讨论这种问题。”奥利弗说，“因为我不知道该怎么做——我们不是朋友吗？朋友之间就应该互相帮助。”

“就算你想要互相帮助，”哈尔冷静地同他讲，“你觉得我们像是能给你提供什么意见的那种人吗？我们怎么可能知道对于黛娜来说什么东西算是刺激。”

“你说得对，”奥利弗说，“我就不该找你这个小处男来讨论这种问题。”

“嘿，”哈尔说，“谁是小处男，我女朋友很多的好吗？”

“女朋友很多，但是只撩不睡。”巴里干巴巴地补充。

“我是个成熟男人了。”奥利弗继续，“我已经结婚成了家，我的肩膀上扛满了一个家庭的责任，我跟你这样的小处男有着天壤之别。”

“这听起来就有点像是人身攻击了，还有不要随随便便揣测别人的情感生活。”哈尔说道，“但就算你是个成熟男人又怎么样，宝贝儿，你难道不是还要来找我们，好好琢磨一下黛娜的‘刺激和不一样的’到底是指着什么。”

“我是真的没有想到著名的奎恩少爷有一天还会烦恼这样的问题。”闪电侠叼起了一根薯条。“我以为你……年轻时玩过很多花样。”

“年轻时我确实对如何脱掉女人的衣服有很多心得。”绿箭干巴巴地回答，“但是我们一般都直奔主题，我是说，黛娜的要求听起来像是应该有很多道具之类……”

“还有情景游戏。”

“对，情景游戏，听起来像是那种东西，但其实我不太明白看一个道具搞自己的老婆到底有什么可以让人兴奋的。我们从来都是直奔主题，我可以和三个女人大战到天亮，但是你让我玩刺激的，我真的不知道该怎么玩刺激的。”

“这说明你是个非常正常的直男，伙计。”巴里拍了拍他的肩膀。“别担心了——与其跟我们讨论这种问题，为什么你不直接去找黛娜问问她到底想要个什么样的花活？”

“我不能去问她想要个什么样的花活。”奥利弗凄惨地讲，“当她跟我说她要不一样的东西的时候，我告诉她好的，宝贝儿，没问题，都抱在你的亲亲绿箭哥哥身上。我不能在说出这种话后再回过头说，对不起，亲爱的，我其实对这方面一无所知。”

“啊！”哈尔讨人厌地仰躺回自己的沙发上，“成熟的男人！可悲的自尊心！”

“你们到底要不要帮我？还有，哈尔。”

“啊，干嘛？”

“下个月的房租，”奥利弗说，“你自己去付吧！”

就先别管奥利弗他在西海岸交的这群狐朋狗友了——要么是像闪电和绿灯这样完全帮不上忙，要么，就是一群虽然应该在这方面很有造诣，但是绿箭一点都不想咨询他们因为他知道这群人满脑子下流念头而他不能容忍这些下流念头出现在黛娜身上的酒肉朋友们。这个事情，这个重担，最终只能独自压在可怜的奥利弗的肩膀上。

他被迫看了很多奇奇怪怪的录像，很多奇奇怪怪的科普杂志，他甚至偷偷订购了《你不可不知的101种奇特绳艺》，而如果这些努力起了什么效果。

那也只是让身为正统直男的奥利越来越摸不到头脑。

要不然，干脆。那一天，坐在瞭望塔上，再一次对着手机愁眉苦脸乃至于自暴自弃的奥利弗想着说。干脆，我打开全美所有的情趣玩具店，把他们所有能买到的玩具都全部包圆——剩下的就交给那个时候的本能。加油啊，你可以的，奥利，虽然到时候你仍旧会对整个事情懵懵懂懂，但是看着你美丽的妻子躺在床上的样子你不可能不硬。你当然可以，奥利，相信你自己。

……但他的理智不能相信他自己，这可能就是所有的问题所在。

就在他再一次愁眉苦脸看起来肩膀都快要塌下去的时候。

他身旁的椅子被一个人给拉开了。

“你在想什么？”蝙蝠侠——虽然现在整个正义联盟核心成员圈几乎人人都知道他是布鲁斯·韦恩，但仍旧兢兢业业戴着自己蝙蝠侠面具的义警冷静地向他发问，“你看起来很不安，我希望西海岸没有发生什么问题。”

西海岸确实没有发生什么问题，奥利弗凄惨地想，但是我在我妻子心中的形象可能会发生很大的问题。

他不再是能夜夜满足自己心爱妻子的强壮男人了，不，他很快就要幼小可怜又无助，待在一个摆满奇形怪状的玩具的房间里瑟瑟发抖。

但是他仍旧不想在这件事上把蝙蝠侠卷进来，可能是因为那是蝙蝠侠，也可能，是他们花花公子骨子里的某种竞争本能。

“呃，不。”他飞快地说。“没有什么好忧心的，我只是……”

“只是？”

“只是有些人生的大事需要考虑。”他说，“但是这跟联盟没有关系。”

他们又静静地在桌子边坐了一会儿，绿箭正在向布鲁斯·韦恩求救和我就算被黛娜笑死，从这里跳下去，也不会向东海岸的富豪进行哪怕一秒的屈膝的念头中不停挣扎。

“你知道我看得到你的手机屏幕的，对吧？”然后，蝙蝠侠平静的，尽力平静的，当奥利这么形容的时候他其实想说的是极力憋住笑但根本就抑制不住的语调，冷静地指出来说。“你忘了将它待机黑屏了。”

“……”奥利低下头。

他手机上显示着一根硕大的假阴茎。

“我是不会过问黛娜平时是如何对待你的……”蝙蝠侠幽幽地开口。

“啊啊啊不。不，不。”奥利弗条件反射地开口说，“不，不是，你误会了。”

“我误会了。”

“对，”绿箭尽可能冷静地讲——就好像他们不是在对着一根假阴茎图片的冷静地讲，“你误会了，这不是黛娜，我是说，这跟黛娜没有关系……”

“你是同性恋？”

“你说啥啊！”他大叫说——直到大叫结束，才发现自己的声音过大。他不得不息事宁人地摆摆手，示意暸望塔的同事们自己没有问题。

超人满脸疑虑地朝他们这边多看了几眼。操，他希望超人没有听到他们刚刚进行的话题。“你为什么会觉得……”奥利弗气得涨红了脸，“你怎么能……”

“确实。”蝙蝠侠若有所思地点了点头，“你明明是很喜欢女性的，所以一定要说，或许双性恋这个词来得更为恰当……”

“我并不是什么同啊或者双啊的！”奥利弗压低了声音，“布鲁斯·韦恩，你他妈不要因为自己是个gay就他妈看谁都觉得谁喜欢被阴茎操屁股！”

“哦，那可真遗憾。”蝙蝠侠拖长了语调，故意慢吞吞地说。“所以你并不是想要被人操屁股——那你到底是想干什么？你在看一个假阴茎玩具，”超人又他妈向他们的方向看而绿箭现在希望布鲁斯能该死的闭嘴然后去下地狱，“而你告诉我这和黛娜跟你都没有关系——哦，你想要出轨？”

如果奥利弗知道布鲁斯知道自己绝不可能出轨——上帝保佑，布鲁斯明嘲暗讽过多少次奥利弗在爱上黛娜后像是个小男生一样蠢了吧唧的行为并且在奥利弗想要山盟海誓一刻不停地对着他泼着冷水——如果不是他知道布鲁斯就是故意的在气他而他对此别无他法。

他发誓他要一拳头打在布鲁斯的鼻子上。

他现在也想要一拳头打在蝙蝠侠的鼻子上。

如果不是布鲁斯终于决定放过他的话。

“我知道你对这些东西不感兴趣。”他向后靠回在自己的椅子上，某种意义上说，惹人讨厌到令人牙根痒痒，“毕竟你们西海岸都是一群乡巴佬，我去参加你们宴会的时候永远都会被你们毫无想象力的野蛮行为所震惊。”奥利弗要告布鲁斯诽谤，他回头就要发动全西海岸的男人包括绿灯侠一起告布鲁斯·韦恩诽谤，“所以你到底是想干嘛？过去的一周我已经有三次看到你的脸开始担心星城又被什么不知名的反派给炸掉，而你却拒绝向联盟寻求帮助。神谕说如果我再让她调取星城录像她就要正式罢工……”

“你在星城安了录像？？？”

“这不是重点。”蝙蝠侠果决地说，“我想知道你发生了什么事，然后我们一起解决它。”

不要让这个事情影响到联盟的义警工作。当布鲁斯决定公事公办的时候，他蝙蝠侠的语气倒是相当的让人信服。

这让奥利弗挣扎了一下。

他是真的讨厌布鲁斯。

然而既然布鲁斯都已经知道了一大半。

并且他很确信布鲁斯知道要如何处理某些事。

他的意志在真香这件事上摇摆了许久，直到最终，蝙蝠侠像是终于失去了耐心开始准备起身离去的那一刻。

“黛娜说她要玩点刺激的。”

哦？

蝙蝠侠再度坐了回来。

奥利弗想要拿布鲁斯的脸去擦厕所。

“她说，就是那个，结婚纪念。”奥利弗磕磕巴巴地说，“她说，她要来点不那么一样的……”

蝙蝠侠不发一言地沉默着。

奥利弗觉得他现在仿佛一个做错了事还要哆哆嗦嗦跟蝙蝠侠报告的罗宾。“但是，我不知道……我是说，我不确定她是想要怎样的。并且这里的分类是真的很多。”他他妈在此之前从没想过人类会在这档子事上如此的富有想象力。“我就，呃，这是我和黛娜的私事，其实用不着……”

用不着我管的私事。

就算隔着护目镜，奥利也感受到了布鲁斯那惹人讨厌的目光。

“好吧！”他自暴自弃地讲，“我需要帮助！但是如果你以为我会允许你因此侮辱黛娜或是我——主要是黛娜。如果你以为我会允许你对着他说一些下流话，布鲁斯，我要让你明白绿箭侠是如何在正义联盟出现之前就成为让人闻风丧胆的那个绿箭侠……”

蝙蝠侠很是古怪地看了他两眼。

“我当然知道。”当他这么说时，他的声音中没有着玩笑的意味，“我是当然不会为此而侮辱黛娜的，奎恩。她是一位英勇的战士，是我们值得敬佩的同胞——况且这事本来也没有什么值得羞辱人的地方在。”

他这话说得过于一本正经，以至于奥利弗甚至感动了一秒。

“没有吗？”

“没有。”蝙蝠侠冷静地说，“除了它让我意识到你确实是个乡巴佬之外，我不觉得这件事有任何需要羞愧的地方。”

有没有人说过，虽然蝙蝠侠平时看起来是个阴冷冷的讨人厌的大蝙蝠。但当他想要故意讨人厌的时候，他也是真的很讨打？

反正有人说过布鲁斯·韦恩很讨打，是这样的，很久以前他们就都在说，布鲁斯·韦恩看起来欠操又讨打。而当时的那群人一定不知道——当布鲁斯决定穿着蝙蝠侠套装做出韦恩发言的时候。

他讨打的指数翻倍了。

奥利弗就那么坐在原地，再次陷入到底是应该谢谢布鲁斯，还是先给布鲁斯一拳头的迷惑里。

蝙蝠侠打了个响指。

下一秒。

原本站的远远的超人竟然也慢慢悠悠地飘了过来。

“不不不不不不不不不不不不不不。”那一刻奥利弗自己也不知道自己发出了怎样奇怪的像是被踩了尾巴的猫一样奇奇怪怪的声音，“不不不不，这不行，你干什么，不不不不不对不起酥皮但是这里没有你的事情请你走开……”

“我听到布鲁斯在叫我。”那个惯常摆着一副老好人脸——相当坦率正直的男人无辜地发问道，“有什么事吗？”

“奎恩需要一点帮助。”

“不不不不不不不不。”奥利弗说，“不，没事，没有，真没有，求你……”

“我听到你们在说一些非常私人的话题。”超人用着过于诚挚以至于让人愈发羞愧的语调开口说，“因为过于私人，我不确定聆听它是不是礼貌的，所以我刚刚把注意力放到了别的地方。”

“谢谢你，大超。”奥利弗说，“而你现在可以……”

“奎恩需要我们的帮助。”蝙蝠侠没有理他。“他在为他的妻子挑选一点……富有趣味性的礼物。”

“……”

哦。

奥利弗惊恐地看到超人的眉头因为恍然大悟而松开了。

“有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”他亲切地说。

是的，没错，确实，有。奎恩心想。比如我希望你能现在立刻马上回过头离开这个空间站，我好能在你不在的时候把你的丈夫打出屎来。

可惜，超人是个亲切得过了头——并且常常分不清适当场合的男人。“啊。”所以他说。“是这家店。色眼迷离。”奎恩一脸惊恐地看着超人垂下头，看着自己的屏幕，然后用那么阳光正直的脸说出如此可怕的单词。“一些不错的小玩意儿，不是吗？”

“我觉得当黛娜要求刺激一点的时候，她应该不是指这种程度的内容。”蝙蝠侠用他的手甲点了点屏幕——琳琅满目的假阴茎蹦了出来。“她要求‘刺激’，还有‘不一样’。”

“嗯……”超人微微地歪了歪头，“我确实觉得它们算不上刺激。”他想了一会儿后才终于赞同说，“有些电动的模式确实很省力，还有些抖动起来会很有趣……”

“很有趣。”

“你知道我在说什么的，布鲁斯，”超人温和地责备道，“它是个不错的开胃小点，但是‘刺激’……我觉得还算不上。”

“连超人这样朴实的乡下小伙都觉得不够刺激。”蝙蝠侠对着他说，“你怎么可以把它拿来送黛娜？”

……我不想知道超人这样朴实的乡下小伙私下里都在和你做些什么。奥利弗目瞪口呆地想。我不想让超人卷入到这个花花公子才该进行的特殊谈话中。

可惜，奥利弗擅长的是射箭，他是城市里的罗宾汉——而不是什么可以读心并且进行心灵沟通的奇特魔法师。所以就算他那一刻陷入了震惊，他们的好好主席也丝毫没有半分的察觉。

“我确实觉得色眼迷离家绝大多数的产品都过于温和。”他说，“午夜迷情要略微好一点，但是总之，情趣大于效用。”

“我有意识到你特别喜欢异星之恋。”

“那是你的偏见。我只是好奇他们对氪星人的阴茎有着什么样的幻想。”

“不过是一个会跳的阴茎而已。”

“但是他家的星魔之吻我记得不错。”

“不，”蝙蝠侠否定道，“你上次抱怨说取出来很麻烦。”

“啊，是的。”超人说，“我想起来了，那确实很麻烦。你居然还记得。”

“蝙蝠侠什么都记得。”黑披风的斗士大言不惭地回答说。

奥利弗对着那个备注是生蛋器的星魔之吻，觉得自己眼珠子都快要掉下来。

“不过生蛋到底还是很特殊的一种性癖，”蝙蝠侠若有所思，“如果对方没有要求，那么一般‘刺激’是不会包含这种东西的——况且如果你不幸和我一样摊上这么个麻烦对象，你还得在善后的时候听对方不停地唧唧歪歪。相信我，奥利，这很扫兴——但是跳蛋这种东西应该也算不上，虽然如果把手铐上的话还算得上有趣……”

“不要用牛仔幻想家的手铐。”超人像是突然想起来似的同奥利补充。“他家宣称手铐绝对可靠，但是布鲁斯只用了不到两分钟就把它给挣开了。”

“黛娜不一定有我的力量。”

“但是她跟你柔韧性差不多。你还记得那次我用他家的绳子捆你，结果你轻轻松松就把它脱开的事吗？”

“啊——”蝙蝠侠拖长了声音，他的语调甚至为此带上了一点古怪的阴柔，就是，又柔和，又让人恨不得夹紧了屁股瑟瑟发抖的那一种。“你又把错怪在绳子身上了，卡尔-艾尔。分明是你的问题。我教了你你也还是学不会。在这档子事上，你真的是我教过的最笨的一个学生。”

可是，“是真的吗，布鲁斯？”不愧是跟蝙蝠侠斗嘴了快二十年依旧威风不减的超级英雄，面对着这样的声调，超人居然还能不为所动地微笑起来。“难道不是因为你喜欢一个‘总是被责骂，最后终于找到一个机会进行报复的笨蛋学生’？”

奥利弗，虽然没有听懂超人在暗示些什么，但是他非常非常非常认真地希望蝙蝠侠能够出言反驳。

但是他没有。

不仅如此。

他他妈的居然还该死的笑了！！

“不过我觉得那次反制还挺不错。”然后，蝙蝠侠恢复了他公事公办的语气——就算他恢复这种语气奎恩也觉得自己一辈子都康复不了了。他活在心理阴影里。“要是你想试试被扮演反派的黛娜骑，你可以考虑一下。不要把她捆得太死，这样随时随地可能被袭击的感觉会让你的肾上腺素飙升，这样当你们做的时候从理论上说你将会硬得非常可观……”

“我不想考虑这种事情。”奥利弗终于忍受不下去了，“我不想知道联盟的主席和顾问私底下都在做些什么样的事情！！！”

“哎呀。”布鲁斯待在他蝙蝠侠的铠甲里笑眯眯着。“小处男——你知道吗？只有在这种时候，我才会觉得奎恩尤其地可爱。”

“B，”超人柔声道，“别再欺负他了。”

明明不久以前还在嘲笑绿灯是个小处男的成熟男人绿箭明白了为什么哈尔会觉得自己的话是人身攻击。

“不过我觉得，像奎恩这样的小处男，”蝙蝠侠继续，“他一定会喜欢手铐。手铐里还可以垫上粉红色的毛绒绒……”

“嘿！”可是喜欢毛绒绒又怎么了？谁不喜欢自己的爱人拥有一团粉红色的毛绒绒？

“手铐里一般都会垫一点东西。”超人就像是看穿了那一刻奎恩的所思所想——他总是这么的亲切，对他人情绪的变化体贴入微。所以当他拍着奎恩的肩膀，示意他无需为此感到愧疚的时候。

奥利弗·奎恩只希望这个蓝大个儿能他妈的赶紧闭嘴。“不过这个度就很难把握，”超人说，“因为一般垫皮垫的手铐都很容易挣开，而不垫皮垫的手铐则会弄伤手腕……”

“你觉得黛娜是喜欢哪种的，奎恩？”蝙蝠侠翻动着他的手机。“我两种手铐都有推荐。不过如果你想加皮垫的那种，其实你可以考虑这一家，他们有配套的尾巴和头饰……”

“尾巴和头饰？？？”

“林间小径的肛塞狗尾巴是真的很不错。”蝙蝠侠轻快地说，“配上项圈和狗链尤其地富有情趣。”

“我不知道，”超人回答。“但他家润滑剂真的是烂透了——不要买他家带催情的那种润滑，有着一种廉价的塑料味。”

“啊对对对，你们氪星人有着极其敏感的嗅觉。”

“还有味觉。”超人干巴巴地讲，“别笑了，布鲁斯——我真的很难形容那种味道。它令我反胃。”

为什么你会知道这种东西的味道。奥利弗很想问，但他不确定自己想不想知道这个问题的具体答案。

“说到项圈，你要是买项圈的话其实我也不推荐他家。”超人继续道，“他家的项圈非常劣质……”

“贵族世代的就很不错。”

“你只是看上了他家可以定制项圈上的装饰这一点而已，你这个喜欢把所有东西都刻上家徽和蝙蝠记号的强迫症。”

“谁不喜欢超人挂着印有韦恩家徽的狗牌呢？”

“我觉得奎恩不会喜欢这种东西的。”啊，什么，哦抱歉，这里还有他的事情吗？对，他确实不喜欢超人挂着印有韦恩家徽的狗牌，甚至他恨超人挂狗牌的这个念头，谁他妈能把这个念头从他的大脑里驱逐出去。“试试看这个，”超人热情地又点开了一个窗口，妈的，你要是不想问我的意见你为什么之前还有喊我。“项圈会带着链子，链子连着乳夹和肛塞，女款的，唔，是震动棒。它很适合高柔韧度的人类佩戴……”

“惹。”蝙蝠侠说——蝙蝠侠是不是说了惹？“你的审美还是这么的廉价——记不记得上次那个带电击效果的乳夹？”

“拉奥啊，我都已经跟你道过歉了。而我甚至从没有跟你抱怨你的那堆皮鞭！刚交往的时候你还告诉我说你不是一个皮鞭爱好者的呢！”

“我只是喜欢收集皮鞭而已。并且有的时候你就是很欠管教。卡尔-艾尔，在不听人讲话方面你需要再教育。”然后蝙蝠侠又扭过了头，相当笃定地对着奥利弗说。“一定要试试口笼。如果你不想听某些人啰里八嗦地抱怨，一定要加上可以限制他说话的口笼。”

“哈！别把奥利给扯进来。”哎呀，真的吗，谢谢你啊大超。“你只是喜欢给我戴口笼的念头而已，布鲁斯——可奥利弗又不是这样的变态！”

“他只是个乡巴佬而已。”在奥利能够向超人道谢——并且友善地指出他其实并不想存在在两个人的谈话之中他只想原地消失希望联盟主席和顾问可以放过他的事实之前，蝙蝠侠嗤笑了一声，“我敢说他唯一能拿得出手的品位是关于情趣内衣和黑丝。”

“你对我情趣内衣方面的爱好有什么意见？”终于有机会插嘴的奥利弗觉得自己被冒犯到了。“你以为所有人都跟你一样，是个只有在干这种事时才会硬得起来的大变态吗？还有黑丝是很漂亮的，我不允许你侮辱那圣洁的黑丝。”尤其是穿在他老婆腿上的黑丝。

“我其实一直想看布鲁斯穿黑丝。”超人若有所思地说。

奥利弗觉得超人他妈的玷污了黑丝这个概念。

“啊，让我想想。”玩够了——可能是终于觉得取笑奎恩这件事一时半会榨不出更多的乐趣，于是稍许认真起来的蝙蝠侠又屈尊动了动自己的小指，一家名叫亚当和夏娃的店面适时地从搜索引擎中跳了出来。虽然这家店面的装潢看起来一点都没有那么店名那么的清纯。“这家的木马。”他说。“虽然我们没试过——毕竟我和超人谁都没有兴趣看着对方被木马操——但是据我所知，它久负盛名。在整个东海岸的富人圈都是相当的流行。”

奥利弗不明白布鲁斯是如何用谈论一个作战计划似的语气来谈论这种事的。

“其实说到这个，他家木马的雕花我一直觉得很不错。”而超人居然用他在会议上为蝙蝠侠的计划提供细节一样认真的语气加入了进来。“你看，它这里的雕花如果坐上去会很有效果，我曾经给布鲁斯用过一个类似的玩具……”

“而木马还要加上自身的重量，你需要自己用力去支撑……”

“如果不加垫子的话我想它最后会变得很滑，所以不管如何努力你最终还是会落下去。”

“你发现没有，它是一个可以恢复成平坦马背，也可以变成木马的特殊设计。”蝙蝠侠用手指慢慢摩挲着下巴。“某种意义上说非常适合情景的扮演。”

“说得好像你会允许我这么做一样。”

“我不会。”他说。“但你让我突然有了个新的主意。”

他们对视了一会儿，然后突然露出了一个心照不宣的笑容。

“还有什么需要帮助的吗？”超人温和地询问着奥利。

“我……”奥利弗张了张嘴。“我……没有。”他说。“我现在想把过去的半个小时从我的脑子里洗掉。”他说。“不，没事，是我的问题，谢谢你们的帮助。”

他觉得自己再也不能面对超人“有没有什么问题”的和气笑容，就好像他也不想知道互相点头，看起来准备一起离开暸望塔会客厅的两个人接下来打算干些什么。

老天，在颤颤巍巍闭着眼睛把不管是什么总之被超人和蝙蝠侠塞进自己购物车里的物品全部下单的同时，奥利弗认真地祈祷着说。

让超人和蝙蝠侠一起下到随便什么没有未成年人的地狱里面去吧。

他还是迎来了他和他亲爱妻子的结婚周年纪念日。

在纪念日的前一天晚上，他一边吻着黛娜的嘴唇，一边给了她那个罪恶的，糟糕的，肮脏透顶以至于绿箭侠如果不是出于对妻子的深情他一点都不想面对的房间的钥匙。

“你可以想想你都打算玩些什么。”他尽力表现得经验丰富。“当然，不管你想做什么我都会奉陪。”

这句话的实际意思是那些没有被黛娜指名的玩具他可以在明天结束后全部丢进垃圾箱——他不需要每个都玩一次，谢谢，他是个正常的男人。

“天哪，奥利，你真好。”黛娜笑了起来，她笑的时候总是如此妩媚，就像是一个成熟的果实，散发着令人心醉神迷的芬芳。

“瞧瞧你。”布鲁斯在奥利弗的婚礼前，一边跟超人绿灯侠闪电侠他们一起替奥利弗整理着婚服，一边懒洋洋的打趣突然出现在了奥利弗的耳边。“瞧瞧你这副坐立不安的样子。说真的，我可真为你感到担心——你会被她迷得团团转，然后有一天吃到苦头的。”

“哎呀，”哈尔替他拍了拍领口的那一团褶皱，用着相当欢快的语调说。“黛娜的苦头，就算前面是个悬崖，她想要的话你不还是得跳——别听布鲁斯的，他就是在嫉妒你。”

“我？嫉妒他？”

“行啦，布鲁斯。”克拉克将装饰用的手帕塞进了奥利弗礼服上衣口袋。“别挤兑人了，做个好人吧。”

我才没有吃到什么苦头。奥利弗愤愤不平地想。我有黛娜，而黛娜是世界上最好的女人。我是这个世界上最幸福的男人。

这个念头一直持续到了他第二天早上苏醒。

最先意识到的，是自己被紧紧束缚住的双手——那可不是什么外行的绑架，而是货真价实的，让人挣不开的捆绑。随后，是他身体极其别扭的摆放，他像是跨坐，以那种骑马一样的姿势。但是腿下的物品很明显不是什么活物。他想发出疑惑的声音，然后发现有一个口球勒住了自己的嘴巴。

“呜……呜呜？”他警觉而疑惑地说。

然后，他看到世界上最好的女人穿着皮衣，拿着皮鞭出现在了门口。

“我一直想要这么地尝试一下。”他最最可爱的黛娜兴高采烈地说。“但是你知道，我担心这会冒犯到你，所以我从来都没有说——我没有想到你真的让我的愿望成了真。你真好，宝贝儿。”

“呜——呜呜，呜！”奥利弗激动地大叫。

“好啦好啦。”黛娜说，“等等我会好好疼爱你的。但是首先，你得学会夹紧自己的双腿——让我们从第一级的课程开始。你会乖乖听话的，不是么，宝贝儿？我会让你爽到天上去，但是在我说可以之前，可不许随便地昏过去哦。”

“呜！呜呜！呜！”

所以，有句老话叫什么来着？

不要随便承诺自己做不到的事情。

绿箭侠会哭，西海岸的富豪会流泪。

——The End——


End file.
